


【康汉】Mate

by DrAudlin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAudlin/pseuds/DrAudlin
Summary: 汉克的倒计时是在两个月前出现的。这很不寻常——有灵魂伴侣倒计时的人少之又少，而大多数人在出生时倒计时就已经出现在手腕上，或是几年后，更长的高中或者大学也有了。他一直没有倒计时，也许年轻时候还幻想过有一位灵魂伴侣，但现在已经不想了。这个倒计时是两个月前出现的，也就是说，他那位尚未见过面的灵魂伴侣在两个月前才出生。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 13





	【康汉】Mate

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣设定，很短，康纳的部分台词出自游戏原文。
> 
> 这篇依旧是我18年写的旧文（＾◇＾）

汉克的倒计时是在两个月前出现的。

这很不寻常——有灵魂伴侣倒计时的人少之又少，而大多数人在出生时倒计时就已经出现在手腕上，或是几年后，更长的高中或者大学也有了。他一直没有倒计时，也许年轻时候还幻想过有一位灵魂伴侣，但现在已经不想了。这个倒计时是两个月前出现的，也就是说，他那位尚未见过面的灵魂伴侣在两个月前才出生。

这个事实让他感到害怕起来；他从来不认为自己会喜欢上一个几个月大的婴儿，这有悖道德，他也一直清楚地知道自己痛恨世上所有的恋童癖；再说，他已经五十三岁了。他们就算真的碰上了，也顶多是我在边上看着你，你在婴儿车上朝我招手的情景。往更好的方向去想，也许他只会跟对方擦肩而过，连一个眼神、一句话也不会对上。

是的，只会是这样。汉克想，稍微安心下来了。年长者在洗漱台前最后看了一眼手腕上的倒计时，然后将衣袖猛地拉下来，让衣服完完全全地把那几个蓝色的数字遮住。只会是这样，他告诉自己，他们只会是路人。

然而倒计时还在坚定不移地继续变化着——当它显示的剩余时间不足三个小时的时候，汉克再次感到害怕起来。这些天闲下来时他想了很多事，其一是，他的伴侣很有可能是个被扔在家门口的婴儿，因为他现在就待在家里，门锁着，倒计时却还在减少；又或者，这家伙可能根本不是一个小孩，倒计时出现了问题，但谁会来敲汉克·安德森家的房门？不会是他认识的人。很大可能是保险推销员或者牛奶工。

汉克觉得自己正宛如经历一场被提前告知的死刑。恐惧侵占了他的身心，他现在根本没有办法去做别的事。于是他起身，拿起自己的那一串钥匙。相扑在他开门的时候跟着他一起过来了，但他把相扑推回去。

你留在这里。汉克说。我需要暂时去外面避难。

他漫无目的地走在街上，纯粹是为了避免遇上自己的灵魂伴侣——因为那家伙很显然知道他的家在哪。当他走了十几分钟后，他假装去看手表，实际上是去看自己手腕上的倒计时，却惊恐地发现倒计时上的数字降得更快了。

两小时十一分。

他现在走了绝对没半小时。

汉克继续走着，这次加快了脚步。他时不时低头去看自己手腕上的倒计时，注意到当他走的方向不同时，倒计时下降的速度有快有慢，但毫无疑问它的数字都在减少。有一次他亲眼看到那串数字降到了三分钟，吓得他赶紧躲到了一间百货商场里。当他看到倒计时的时间再次恢复到一小时四十分钟时，他才敢走出那间商场。他没有在外面看到任何一个看起来会是他灵魂伴侣的人。

然后汉克才明白——他的灵魂伴侣正在找他。不管对方是怎么知道自己就是他的灵魂伴侣的（也许现在发明了新的科学技术，谁知道），对方确实知道自己是谁，他想要找到他。

一小时十七分钟，汉克拖着沉重的步伐走在寒风里，他已经走了差不多两个小时了，而他的灵魂伴侣还在试图寻找他。

他看到一间酒吧。吉米的酒吧（Jimmy's Bar），里面有温暖的酒，他熟悉的酒友们，一个能让他坐下休息的位置。

汉克推开门走进去。酒吧里确实比外面暖和，他找了个位置坐下，在酒保问他怎么来得比往常早的时候摆了摆手，说还是老样子，不过我需要你续杯到我准备离开为止，钱我会给。

吉米说好。汉克等着他把酒拿过来。

几杯酒下肚后，汉克拉开自己的衣袖又看了看。五十四分钟，看来他得喝慢一点。

这时候他根本没在想自己的灵魂伴侣，反而是开始想到自己的人生，他年轻时确实挺不错的，DPD的好警察，很敬业，做了不少好事，还拿过奖，上过新闻。他还有一个幸福的家庭，那时候他的妻子和儿子都在。那时候仿生人还没有这么多，至少没现在这么普及。他现在仍不能完全地适应这个人类和仿生人共存的社会，但他不讨厌那些塑料人。也幸好他早年时立下不少功劳，不然他早就被警局辞退了，成为无业游民中的一员。……事情到底是怎么发展到这种地步的？对，红冰。该死的红冰。他真讨厌红冰，所有的毒贩和出来祸害人的毒鬼都应该被拉去枪毙——

他的手脚已经不冷了，反而脑子有一种火烧般的疼痛，但那种疼痛却没能让他彻底醉过去。

他快速地拉起衣袖又看了看倒计时。十五分钟。已经很近了。

好吧，让我想想看，你会是怎样的人？

汉克自暴自弃地想。过来这里的逃不开失业、沮丧、游手好闲这些单词，有正经工作的人是不会在这时候来酒吧的。一个穿红裙子的年老女士，被服务型仿生人抢了生意。一个误闯到这里来的年轻人，还是脸上长满青春痘的年纪。一个小孩，跟她的妈妈走丢了，大哭着不知该怎么办才好。这些人都不会比他更糟。

七分钟，汉克打定主意，无论下一个进来的是谁，他都不会转头去看他，也不会主动去跟对方搭话。如果他的伴侣主动跟他搭话了，他会叫对方滚开。对方肯定会被他的态度吓退。

两分钟，汉克想，他会感到失望的，见到自己的灵魂伴侣是这么一个醉醺醺的老酒鬼。

十秒，汉克想，什么都不会改变。

然后他感觉到有人进来了。他的倒计时归零了，于是他悄悄地把袖子拉下来。那家伙在门口停了一会儿，似乎是在搜寻酒吧里的人的身份。汉克完全没有抬头要看对方的意思。你终于找到我了，是不是，混蛋？汉克感觉到对方向他这边走过来，如果你敢说任何有关“我是你的灵魂伴侣”的屁话，我就骂你是狗娘养的。吉米只会认为你是来挑事的，其他人会来帮我。

那家伙在他旁边停下来了。汉克仍没有要去看对方的意思。

然后那家伙，稍微俯下身体，用一种很像人类的机器的声音说：

“安德森副队长。”

汉克猛地抬起头来。

“我是康纳，是模控生命派来的仿生人。我去警局找你，可是没有人知道你在哪里。他们说你应该在附近喝酒。”

那是一位 **仿生人** ，外表是二三十岁的男性人类模样，身上穿着制服。额上是一个蓝色的光圈，制服的左胸口上有一个蓝色的三角形，右手臂上戴着一个蓝色的袖章。RK800。制服上这么写着。这是一位 **仿生人** 。

“找我干什么？”

“今晚稍早你刚被任命调查一桩案件。”那位仿生人说，“一件谋杀案，涉及一位模控生命的仿生人。依据程序，公司会指派专门型号的仿生人来协助调查。”

汉克被哽住了。

他一时竟说不出话来。

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 我就说两句：  
> 1）仿生人没有倒计时  
> 2）此前没有人类和仿生人是灵魂伴侣:p


End file.
